


Netflix and Freeze

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Reader requested oneshot that takes place after the scene where Emma asks if Killian wants to go watch Netflix (4x01). Since Killian has absolutely no thoughts on a movie, Emma has a wicked idea. She decides to introduce Killian to Disney’s ‘Peter Pan' and you can all guess where that goes... Basically just total fluff.





	Netflix and Freeze

Very rarely these days, did Emma have a chance to take a step back and reflect on the craziness that was her life. Sure, she carried with her always the fact that she was the savior. With the title came an understanding that her life would never truly be her own, but still it couldn’t have prepared for everything she’d face. In a matter of years, she’d discovered the truth about magic and her role as the daughter of a prince and princess, defeated a dragon, been to Neverland and the Enchanted forest, gotten her memories erased and lived a fake life in New York, beaten the Wicked Witch, and traveled through time. Yet, even with all that excitement, there was still room for surprise and today was an excellent example of that.

Today had been…well in a word it had been bizarre. It began with her avoiding Hook because of guilt, and morphed into a standoff with a giant snow monster where he stood by her side. Things with Robin and Regina and Marion were uncomfortable at best all because Emma had been adamant about messing with the timeline. And to top it all off, Emma couldn’t shake the niggling feeling in the back of her mind that said they were about to walk into the heart of a very bad storm. There was clearly a new source of trouble in town, a trouble capable of making ice demons like the one she’d seen today, but was she hunting down leads or hitting the pavement? No. Instead, she was ending her day by introducing a hot pirate captain to Netflix like that was a completely normal thing to do.

After meandering away from the woods at the edge of town, and stopping to make sure that Henry was all right and still set on helping Regina through this tough time, Emma and Killian were back at the apartment, surprisingly alone. While part of her was insisting that she fortify her walls against him, Emma couldn’t seem to muster that nervous sort of caution. Part of that stemmed from Killian asking a lot of questions, all of which lacked his usual charming innuendo. He was not easily grasping the particulars of their night’s plan.

“So the television and Netflix are synonymous?” Emma sighed. God this was hard to explain to someone with practically no existing basis for electronics, but she tried to be patient. Besides, the way his accent lilted over the new words with that slightly confused tone sent sparks of anticipation shooting through her.

“Not exactly. The television is this box that gives us the picture but in this world there are people who work to make the moving pictures. Like on the stage, there are actors telling a story but we see through the device later on.” Killian nodded, understanding that far. “Netflix is just a kind of place on the television that collects all sorts of stories to choose from so that we can get our entertainment from organized choices.”

“I think I understand about as well as I’m going to without experiencing the thing, love.” Emma smiled, for he had a point. Taking a seat beside him on the couch, definitely not touching but still close, Emma scrolled through the Netflix menu seeking inspiration.

“Any idea what kind of story you’d like to see?” She asked and Killian shook his head.

“I trust your instincts, Swan.”

Emma felt a surge of pride at his words, but pushed it down, trying not to get too excited about the energy surging between them. Yes, they’d kissed last night, but things were crazy right now, she couldn’t just give in to her desire for him. Besides, if this was ever going to work, they would need to go slow. Emma was still terrified of letting him in, even if he was proving over and over again that he could be trusted. For now, giving themselves this brief bit of relaxation had to be enough. Suddenly, a wicked thought came to her mind and she couldn’t keep the grin from her face.

“Remember when you asked me about how this world knows your story?”

“Of course I do love, and you prattled on about something called a perm.” Emma laughed at that, and she noticed how the blue in his eyes deepened just a bit. His own smile grew with her laughter, and feeling a bit too on display she bit her lip, getting back to her point.

“Well I think it’s time you learned exactly what your legacy is here.” He looked a bit hesitant, as he should be given his Disney character’s looks and mannerisms, but Hook didn’t back down, urging her to proceed. When she brought up the movie, Killian watched, enraptured with the picture.

“But these are drawings, love.” Emma nodded.

“Yeah I forgot to tell you, sometimes they do that instead of using real people, but the voices are actors. It’s kind of complicated, just go with it.” He complied with her wishes and on they went.

“The Darlings are in this?” Emma nodded and as the narrator mentioned Peter Pan’s choosing them, Killian grew agitated. Then his reaction to the young boys playing together as Pan and Hook was a confused one.

“I don’t understand love, surely if young boys in this story were pretending to be me, I couldn’t be so horrible.” Emma kept her face blank.

“Just wait.” Killian went on to correct things as they came up, reminding Emma that it wasn’t Pan but Gold who had cut off his hand. Emma kept her countenance, assuring him she knew and they watched on. Though Killian was unable to get over how prettily they’d painted Pan’s character, redeeming the demon and making him a lovable child, he did enjoy other things, like Tinkerbelle’s angry non-speaking, and the music that went along with the picture. That only made it all the more terrifying to him when they finally stumbled along Captain Hook’s portrayal.

“Bloody hell they’ve gone and made a fool out of me! What in the seven hells am I wearing?! And you could have told me that a perm meant I had the hair of a woman, Swan!” He was so red, both from anger and embarrassment but Emma laughed, moving her hand instinctively to his and pressing lightly. The rush of warmth that came where their skin met had tingles coursing through her, but she could tell he needed the reminder that she knew better than to put stock in this move.

“Hey, look, it’s just a movie, and besides, it’s not like everyone in town’s got the best depictions either. Hell, you should see Regina’s. It’s actually kind of terrifying for a children’s movie. My parents, well they are laughably out of character and if you went off the movies, everyone in the Enchanted Forest sings all day long and interacts with wild animals like they’re their best friends.” Killian calmed a bit, looking at Emma with concern.

“This is truly terrible, love. I mean how can I ever live this down in your eyes?” Emma blinked for a moment and then started to understand that he thought she was holding back because of this. Oh how wrong he was.

“Look, Killian, this movie has nothing to do with how I see you.” He moved closer at her words, whether he had meant to or not, and Emma felt her breath catch.

“And how do you see me, Swan?” There was hope in his voice mingling with genuine curiosity.

“You’re a dashing rapscallion,” She offered and he gave a small smile at her reusing his words from New York. But then she looked down at her hands, scared of the words that were about to tumble past her lips.

“You’re a skilled sailor, an honorable pirate, and a man who’s trying to make better choices after a life filled with loss and darkness. You’re someone who never wavered in helping me to save my son, and then traveled through time to help me keep my family together. You gave up your ship for me, your home, just so I could have a shot to have mine again, and that makes you a hero in every way that matters... And you’re dangerous, because I’ve been running a really long time, and you always seem to give me reason to stay.” Killian intertwined his fingers with hers and Emma looked up to see his blue eyes glowing.

“So you fancy me?” Emma rolled her eyes, but appreciated the way he’d used humor to diffuse some of the tension clinging to her shoulders. Shaking the rest of the worry away, she moved in closer.

“I probably wouldn’t ever phrase it that way, but yeah, I like you Killian, not the cartoon pirate from an old movie, but you.”

In a moment his lips were on hers and any thoughts that she’d had of keeping their distance were gone, with Emma wrapping herself into this moment, craving his touch. Unfortunately, before things could heat up much more, she heard footsteps coming up the outside hall. She was so caught up in the kiss it didn’t register until the door was opening. They moved away from each other just in time, but as her parents walked in they were still holding hands. Her mother noticed immediately, a smile appearing at her lips while her eyes clearly wanted to know more.

“What are you two up to?” Emma nodded at the TV, trying to stay nonchalant, but still she didn’t remove her hand from Killian’s.

“Just showing Killian his Disney alter ego.” Her father grinned, erasing the slight frown that had come to his face when seeing their interlocked hands.

“One of my favorites! Gotta love a good waxed mustache.” It appeared that her father was going to come sit right between her and Killian and Emma flashed a desperate look to her mother who called out to her husband before he could make things more uncomfortable.

“No way, mister, you’re on dinner duty.” Her father sighed, and Emma silently thanked the Universe and her mother for sparing them that moment at least. Even if it was awkward, though, a part of her buzzed with happy excitement. She’d missed out on having her parents react to her former love interests, and it kind of just made her feel protected and loved, despite the fact that she was way to old for them to be doing this. As her father’s back turned, Killian kissed Emma’s hand lightly and whispered so only she could hear.

“For the record, love, I like you too.” The happy bubble of feeling settling in her chest made the world seem somehow brighter, awkward father interactions aside. Still, their parents crashing the moment hit home that she really needed her own place. Maybe then they could partake in the some of the more… _salacious_ elements of the Netflix movement. Until then though, this fun bubble of calm amidst a storm of uncertainty, was enough, and they spent the evening flipping through a host of fairytale stories, marveling at just how far off they were from the truth.


End file.
